


From the Rooftops

by ddelusionall



Series: Rooftop Romance [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Attempted Murder, Breaking Up & Making Up, Changmin is a thief, Eventual Romance, Gangs, Kidnapping, Kim Jaejoong is a crime lord, M/M, Parkour, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin lands himself into a complicated situation when he falls through a skylight and into a gangster's garden. But what should he choose: freedom or love?
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Series: Rooftop Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722526
Kudos: 1





	1. Jump Around

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

  
Poster by [](https://back-to-five.livejournal.com/profile)[**back_to_five**](https://back-to-five.livejournal.com/)!! It's perfect!

The authorities call Changmin a thief.

Changmin calls himself a jumper. Smart. Quick. Careful. He knows how to drop in and out of places with his prize in hand. Changmin also likes to believe that he is the reason why Accurate Laser Illuminating Criminal Entrapments (or ALICEs) are installed on rooftops around the city. They’re so easy to avoid, the blue strand of light is bright in the clearest nights, even when there’s a full moon. Changmin doesn’t jump when it’s cloudy. A wicked rain or even a small amount of condensation can cause him to slip off a roof’s edge and plummet to his death.

He is lucky enough to be choosy when it comes to his particular talents and only take the jobs he wants.

The air is warm on his face as he lopes over a broad rooftop. His target (a diamond and gold necklace that will be melted down upon delivery) is secure in the pack under his shirt. He turns right at the edge and speeds up, legs pumping. Two meters from the edge, he plans his jump. Where to plant his feet, where to land on the other side. It’s easy, and the landing barely jarrs him. He continues, jumping over an ALICE on the building, and keeps going to the next and the next. The building after that is higher, but that has never stopped Changmin before.

He jumps, plants a foot on the bricks in front of him, and uses his momentum to push up, gripping a ledge with one hand and propelling himself up to another. He loses speed on jumps like these, but he’s scaled this building from the ground before. He knows all of its secrets.

A spotlight scours the air, and Changmin fights a laugh. The shadows it creates are easy to hide in. He continues. The hardest part of this run is a jump near the end that is almost three times as wide as the others. Changmin isn’t out of breath yet, but he can feel the strain in his legs. He still has to run home after this. He ponders going ground level, but there are more ALICEs to avoid. He makes the jump, foot catching the edge just barely and it sends him sprawling.

He tries to gain his feet and continue on, but curses beautifully at the open skylight that he isn’t expecting and he spins to avoid it, foot wavering close to the ALICE that zigzags across the roof. Falling into a room is definitely better than setting off an alarm, and Changmin has no choice and hopes he can find an easy way out.

It’s all done in a second and Changmin falls tmuch further than he expects, landing hard in something soft and green that looks suspiciously like grass, but grass does not exist in the city. There is nothing green. No trees. No ponds. No flowers.

And no angels.

Yet one leans over him, smiling. Mouth moving. Changmin moans, blinking. And then darkness.

[_]---| |==| |---[_]

Dizzy. Changmin is dizzy. Something cool presses against his lips and liquid splashes over his mouth. He swallows water.

“There you go. There you go. You’re okay.”

Changmin twists his body and winces at pain up his spine.

“Don’t move, baby. Don’t move. Your leg hasn’t healed completely yet.”

Changmin moans and his eyes flutter open. The same angel is leaning over him. Blond hair. Pale, perfect skin. Soft smile.

Water splashes over his lips again. He tries to sit up to drink, but his arms won’t move, and water spills down his chest. His eyes focus above him. His hands are handcuffed to two trees, and he shouts, yanking at them, kicking at the blond angel.

Pain cuts through his entire body and he moans, sagging back against the soft, green grass at his back.

The angel laughs. “Silly baby. I knew you’d try something. That’s why you’re handcuffed. And I don’t know if I can trust you yet.”

Changmin suddenly realizes he is wearing nothing but his boxerbriefs. He struggles again. Fuck, his clothes. Fuck, his pouch. Fuck, his life. If he doesn’t get that delivery done, he’s fucked.

“Don’t worry about your delivery,” the man says and sits next to Changmin’s body. He lays a hand against Changmin’s bare chest, right where his pouch sits when he is jumping. “I had a man take it to Yunho for you, so your perfect reputation is not spoiled.”

Changmin’s eyes widen and his head clears enough to think through the panic.

“I know exactly who you are, Max. Shim Changmin. Thief, on the police’s top twenty most wanted. Yunho speaks highly of you. Many of my men and business speak highly of your abilities.”

“Who-who are you?”

The man smiles. “Pretty sure you called me an angel in your delirium. Most people call me Hero. But you can call me Jaejoong.”

Changmin’s eyes widen even further at the mention of the notorious leader of the largest gang in the city. Untouchable. Uncatchable. Unknown. Unseen. Whispers. Rumors.

And Changmin landed right in his garden.

Well, fuck.

“I’m going to uncuff one of your wrists so you can sit up and eat,” Jaejoong says. “Don’t do anything stupid. I know about fifteen different ways to kill a man with just my fingers.”

Changmin scoffs.

Jaejoong smirks. “If I’m lying, I’m lying, but really, only one way to kill a man with my fingers is all you need to worry about.”

Changmin laughs before he can stop himself.

Jaejoong smiles, and Changmin’s heart flutters, and that is so not good. Being mostly naked, chained to a tree, with a gorgeous man hovering over him is so not good. Or at least, not in this situation.

“What do you want from me?” Changmin asks as Jaejoong unlocks one of the cuffs. He takes Changmin’s hand, helps him sit up, and rubs the skin, smiling at Changmin.

“I want you to eat,” Jaejoong says and gets up just long enough to grab a plate of food from cart.

He sits down and scoops up meat with his chopsticks.

Meat. Actual meat. Not tofu. Not kimchi. Not pre-made, fake, tastes-just-like-meat cubed into perfect squares. Changmin’s mouth is open in shock, and Jaejoong shoves the meat into his mouth.

Changmin moans, eyes shutting as the flavors attack his tongue. It’s the most spiritual experience Changmin has ever had, and for once, he believes in the ancient ideas of a deity.

“Does it taste okay?”

Changmin opens his eyes. Jaejoong is biting his lower lip. Unsure. “Delicious. I’ve never eaten meat.”

“So you can’t compare,” Jaejoong says.

“It’s the best thing that has ever been in my mouth.”

Jaejoong raises an eyebrow. “Too bad.”

Changmin catches on to the innuendo and fights off a blush. “I like food. Food is what I splurge on after a jump. This is better than anything I’ve tasted.”

Jaejoong’s lips spread into a smile and he nods before feeding Changmin more. It’s more than his stomach is used to and even though he wants to eat more, he stops Jaejoong after only eating half of what’s on the plate.

He wants his other hand back.

Jaejoong takes the tray to the cart and pushes it away. He disappears around a bush. Changmin finally looks around. He’s on a small knoll of grass in a huge room that is full of nothing but plants. There are small trees around him, but across the room, another tree stretches to the ceiling. Vines cling to the walls and the ceiling and besides the skylights there are only a few patches of ceiling that are visible. The ceiling is about four stories above him. No wonder it hurt falling from that skylight. From the outside, the building looks like nothing more than a warehouse, just like all the ones around it.

Inside, with its beautiful master, food, and garden, Changmin is ready to call it paradise.

From his seat, he sees the stone walkway that Jaejoong had left, can hear the man’s footsteps. He is surrounded by green bushes, flowering trees and flowers. So many flowers.

The air is wet, hot, and heavy with a sweet cloying smell that is nothing like the factories, buildings and exhaust he is used to.

Jaejoong reappears, carrying a robe. His smile once again makes Changmin’s breath catch.

“I’m going to release you, but you can’t run away, okay? I think the only way out of here is up the tree in the corner and through a skylight. I’m sure you can do it, even naked, but I don’t want you to go. You’re still not completely healed.”

Changmin nods. “I won’t run.”

Jaejoong smiles brightly at him and Changmin figures he’s fucked, because he’ll do anything for that smile. Jaejoong leans over him and unlocks the other cuff. Changmin rubs his wrists.

“Can you stand?”

He uses the tree and Jaejoong’s hand to stand. His left shin aches. Jaejoong smiles and helps him into the robe. He holds out his arm and Changmin takes it. They walk down to the stone path, Changmin’s brain in awe at the feel of grass under his toes. The stone pathway is cool on his skin. He is taller than Jaejoong, and after a couple steps, Jaejoong switches their arms, curling his hand around Changmin’s bicep and leaning his head on Changmin’s shoulder.

“I have a proposition for you,” Jaejoong says as they walk toward the edge of the garden. “First, let me apologize. One of my servants did not close all the skylights. I’ve seen you run over my building often and I try to keep them closed for your convenience. Now, while I did not mean for you to land inside my garden, I’m glad you did. Yunho was going to give you some information about a job when you arrived at his place tonight, but since you’re here, I’ll ask you myself. I need you to retrieve something for me.”

“Retrieve what?”

“That I am not telling you.” They stop at the door, not going through it, and Jaejoong turns and puts his arms around Changmin’s waist. Changmin tries to keep his eyes on Jaejoong’s and fails, following the flawless skin down his jaw and neck. Scrowling black ink peeks out from underneath his white button-down shirt. “Something important was stolen from me, and I cannot get it back. You can get it back.”

Changmin glances at his face. “I always want to know what I’m stealing.”

“You’re stealing nothing. You’re retrieving something.”

“Semantics. I have to know, so I don’t get the wrong thing.”

“You won’t.”

Changmin shrugs. “I won’t do it if you don’t agree with my procedures.”

Jaejoong stiffens and then relaxes. “My procedures with people that break into my house are chaining you to a bed and using you for sexual pleasure.”

Changmin scowls at the wall.

Jaejoong chuckles. “Look. You're the best jumper in the city. You’re the only one that can do this. I know you are. I’ve sent others and been sent body parts in return. It’s going to take some training; you need to bulk up, get used to carrying weight when you jump. I’m more than happy to have you live here, eat here, fuck here, do whatever you want here until you’re ready to do this.”

Changmin takes a deep breath. “I need more information before I agree to this.”

Jaejoong shakes his head. “I can’t give you more until you agree. But I’ll sweeten the deal. You make a lot of money every year, a good three or four hundred thousand a job. I get that. If you have two jobs a week for a year, that’s a lot of money every year. I’ll match it if you agree. I’ll double it if you succeed.”

“But you’re not going to let me go until I agree to do this..”

Jaejoong smiles. “I give you the money, you do the training that I think is necessary for the job. You stay here for about six months or until I think you’re ready. You pay for nothing. You can eat and sleep here. I have a pool and a gym and everything you could possibly want including boys and girls to pleasure you and wait on you. You agree to the job, you get that money. You get the money and then you can leave. You leave to do the job but you don’t want to do it and you walk away. You complete the job, you get more money.”

“And if I don’t agree?”

Jaejoong presses him against the door. He slides his hand down Changmin’s chest and to his crotch, rubbing until Changmin is hard as a rock. “You look amazing spread eagle and handcuffed. I wouldn’t mind climbing on top of you and riding your cock whenever I want.”

“Fuck,” Changmin whimpers, head slamming against the door. “I want that whether I say yes or no.”

Jaejoong laughs and leans up and presses their lips together. “You’re cute, Shim Changmin. Let’s get you into a bed to rest, and we’ll talk tomorrow.”

[_]---| |==| |---[_]

Changmin feels well enough to run two days later. Jaejoong shows him his indoor track and Changmin smirks, looping around the track for hours before he finally stops to eat (more meat!) and sleep and shower. The next day, Jaejoong shows him his training schedule: upper body, lower body, aerobics, running, swimming. It’s a lot of the same things Changmin already does, but more intense, harsher.

Jaejoong supervises everything he does. It’s the only time he looks at Changmin without a smile. But more like he’s judging Changmin’s ability. Changmin is determined to prove to Jaejoong that he can do whatever it is Jaejoong thinks he can do.

One day, he’s led to an obstacle course. And Changmin jumps through it, vaulting over the obstacles instead of going through them. Jaejoong only lets him get away with it once. “I want you to do it that fast but through the obstacles.”

Changmin grumbles under his breath, but he does it anyway. Every day, he goes through the course until he can do it fast enough to make Jaejoong happy.

Two months fly by. And then Jaejoong tells him he’s going to do everything with weight on his back. Changmin opens his mouth to argue and then shuts it. It’s part of the deal. He doesn’t mind. It’ll also give him a chance to increase the weight he can carry and increase the jobs he can do.

Running with the weight pack isn’t difficult, but the jumping is. The hurdles on the track and the obstacle course are challenging. Every week, Jaejoong adds more weight.

And every week, Changmin reminds himself that Jaejoong gave him forty million won that he can walk away with. And another forty million when he’s done.

Jaejoong is extremely caring and nice and happy. Nothing like the notorious gangster in the rumors about him. Then again, Changmin doesn’t see him work. He only sees him at his training, at meal times, before bed. Jaejoong touches him all the time, steals kisses on his cheek or lips. Changmin doesn’t mind. But he keeps himself away and ignores Jaejoong’s other advances.

He wants Jaejoong, he does. He keeps a hand on his cock and strokes himself off at least five times a week to thoughts of Jaejoong riding his cock while he is handcuffed to the bed.

Jaejoong surprises Changmin one night when instead of going to the gym, they go to the roof. It’s almost winter. Icy roofs are Changmin’s biggest fear and he doesn’t jump often during the winter.

Jaejoong puts a band on his arm. “This is a beacon, so I can follow you around the city. I want you to run like you always do. No weight. I just want you to get back in the groove of running on rooftops.”

Changmin glances down at it and then at Jaejoong. “What’s stopping me from taking this off as soon as I’m out of sight?”

Jaejoong shrugs. “Nothing. You’ll spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder though, and I don’t want that. You’re too pretty to be paranoid and much too pretty to be covered in bullet holes.”

Changmin swallows.

“You’re good at hiding and running, Changmin. It’d take a long time for my assassins to catch up with you. You’re better than most of them.”

“Um, thanks.”

Jaejoong laughs, hiding his smile against Changmin’s shoulder. “I want you to come back. I still need you.”

Changmin still doesn’t know what for. He still does not know the details of this job. He does not point this out though. Jaejoong does not like to be reminded that something of his was stolen, right out from under him.

Changmin takes half a step back. Jaejoong keeps his hands at Changmin’s chest, rubbing his fingertips over the ribbing of his tight shirt. _Fuck it,_ Changmin thinks and leans down for a kiss. Their lips stay still, just a press for a kiss’ sake. Nothing more. But when he pulls away, Jaejoong is smiling at him. “I’ll be back. I promise.”

Jaejoong nods. “Have fun.”

Changmin’s smile widens and with a burst of energy, he turns and runs, left not right. The next building is closer on this side, and Changmin easily jumps the gap. He runs for hours, vaulting over buildings and climbing up others, dodging ALICEs. There are more now than there were six months ago, and some buildings even have four or five of them. But it’s easy to dodge them, duck and scramble beneath them.

Changmin reluctantly admits that the obstacle course was a great idea, but he isn’t going to tell Jaejoong that, not after he bitched about it so much.

It feels good to be in the night air. It feels good to have cool wind in his face. It feels good to have brick, wood, metal and plastic under his hands. It’s good to be above the city, watching and waiting. He feels like he can run forever. He’s never been in shape like this before.

During a moment of stillness, he stands and stares at the tall skyscrapers of downtown. He’s never been that far in, never had the need. Most of the buildings he runs on are less than twenty stories. The Seoul Tower, housing of what passes for a government these days, is almost four times that height.

After his brief rest, Changmin lopes back around and returns to Jaejoong’s roof. But it’s not just his roof anymore, the one he knows well. It’s a roof covered in ALICEs and Changmin has to stop abruptly, cursing up a storm at the web blocking him from where Jaejoong lounges against the roof door.

“Fucker,” Changmin shouts.

Jaejoong laughs. And then he takes off his sweater. And then unbuttons the top two buttons on his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Changmin demands.

“Giving you incentive. I get naked the closer you get.”

Changmin swallows and tears his eyes from Jaejoong with difficulty. He ducks under the first ALICE, almost stepping right on another that is barely a centimeter above the rooftop. He stops and forces himself to look around, find the route, where he can fit. There’s no way Jaejoong would not leave him a way to him.

He’s past another three ALICEs before he notices something. A reflection of light. A dull reflection, but still one. There are mirrors all around. The ALICEs are nothing more than two lasers reflected. But both lasers originate behind Jaejoong. He goes back the way he came, and Jaejoong pouts at him and whines his name.

Changmin stands at the roof’s edge and watches, tracing all the lines. If he moves one mirror, it will break the path, but that might mean the path goes right through him. It takes him much longer than he wants, but he finally figures out the design. He has to climb over and around six lasers before turning a single mirror to the right.

It leaves him a perfect walkway. Straight to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is smiling widely, vibrating with delight. As soon as Changmin is within reach, Jaejoong yanks him forward and kisses him deeply.

“God, that was sexy. You’re so fucking smart, Changminnie. It took Micky two weeks to figure that out.”

“That was sneaky,” Changmin says and kisses him more.

“Training.”

“Hm, want a break.”

“From training?”

“Yes. Tonight. A break.”

Their conversation stalls as Changmin rips the buttons on Jaejoong’s shirt and splays his hands over Jaejoong’s tattooed abs. “Want you.”

“Want me to train you to fuck?”

Changmin shakes his head. “I know how to fuck. Want me to train you to scream my name?”

“Fuck.”

Jaejoong turns away from him and yanks open the door. Changmin keeps his hands on Jaejoong’s body, somewhere, everywhere, as they walk down stairs and through hallways. They enter a pristine, giant bedroom, and Changmin glances around only to find the bed and pushes Jaejoong that way. He’ll look at the rest of the decor when it matters, so when Jaejoong isn’t in the room. It’s hard to look at anything when Jaejoong is near him.

He falls to the bed, pulling Jaejoong with him. “Fuck.” Their lips collide again. “Keep dreaming about you. Riding me. Handcuffed.”

“Me or you?”

“Me,” Changmin says.

“You want me to handcuff you to my bed?”

“Yes, fuck, yes.”

Jaejoong laughs into the next kiss and then starts pulling clothes off. His. Changmin’s.

Changmin tries to help, but Jaejoong’s skin is perfect. Soft. Succulent. Changmin wants his mouth all over Jaejoong’s body.

“Maybe tomorrow night I’ll truss you up the way I want you and ride you until you pass out,” Jaejoong says.

“Now. Please, now.”

“No. Now. I want your hands on me. I want you to touch me, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin growls at the nickname, but he’d rather kiss Jaejoong than complain. He drags him up to his mouth, hands tangling in his hair. Their skin sticks together, Changmin’s slightly sweaty and warm from his run. Jaejoong moans and thrusts against him, sliding his erection along his side.

“You’re so pretty,” Jaejoong croons. “God, I love watching you jump. Did you know that? That I’ve watched you? Usually all I see are video images of you, but god, love watching you.”

“Want to watch you ride me,” Changmin says.

Jaejoong laughs. “Okay, okay. Impatient.” He moves to the bedside table for lube. Changmin runs his fingers over the tattooed skin he can see, and then helps him over, tossing him to the other side of the bed.

“Let me,” Changmins says and snatches the lube from Jaejoong’s hand.

“I can’t ride you like this.”

“I know,” Changmin says and slides down his body. “I don’t want to wait for you, but I want to touch you. All of you.”

Jaejoong smiles and nods. “Touch me.”

Changmin’s hands push roughly, sliding calluses from nipples to hips, tracing the colored swirls of his tattoos. Jaejoong arches into the touch and demands, “Again.” Changmin does it again, sliding his hands on his sides instead. Jaejoong reaches above himself. Changmin goes down his legs, pale shaved creamy. Only a scar at his knee mars the perfection. He rubs all the way to his toes and drags his knuckles over the curves of his feet.

Jaejoong moans and lifts his head. “Massage later, please.”

Changmin grins. “What if this is the only time I’m offering a massage?”

“Between your cock and a massage, I’ll take your cock.”

“Good choice.” He moves back up Jaejoong’s body, dragging his tongue up his leg instead of his hand. He sucks at Jaejoong’s balls, hand stroking his erection. Jaejoong thrashes under him, begging for more. Changmin grips his knees and pushes them up, kisses down his inner thigh. He pauses with his mouth open at his testicles and barely licks. Jaejoong’s body jerks and he whimpers.

“Please, come on. You’re supposed to be fast.”

Changmin chuckles. He shifts to his knees, keeping Jaejoong’s legs bent at his elbows. He pours lube right onto his erection. It drips to Jaejoong’s cock, slips down his balls. Jaejoong moans as Changmin strokes himself. He pushes at Jaejoong’s knees, and Jaejoong spreads himself open. Changmin slides his fingers through the lube and presses two of them into Jaejoong at once. With a moan, Jaejoong clamps down around them, and then relaxes with a heavy breath.

After only a few pumps, Changmin holds himself down, presses the crown of his dick against Jaejoong’s tight body and thrusts.

Jaejoong cries out, back arching off the bed, and Changmin falls over him, canting his hips, fucking into him quickly. It’s way too tight, but Changmin doesn’t care. He pauses only to adjust his arms, hands on the bed beside Jaejoong head, and he fucks, using his new strength to thrust hard. Their bodies slap together, echoed by Jaejoong making a noise with every thrust. Sometimes whimpers, sometimes moans, sometimes high tight gasps when Changmin’s cock slides over his prostate.

Changmin kisses him, bending his arms enough to chew on his neck, suck hickys onto his shoulder, and curl his hips to slide over Jaejoong’s hard cock.

“You going to come, _hyung_?” Changmin all but growls.

“Yes, yes, please. Please.” His body shifts and he moans loudly, and Changmin keeps at the angle, hammering into Jaejoong until his legs ache, and his arms ache, and his back aches. Sweat drips onto Jaejoong’s pale skin and glues Changmin’s hair to his head.

As Jaejoong’s body tightens more, spasms around him and pulses with his thrusts, Changmin knows he’s going to come before him. He doesn’t want to, but he can’t help it. His mouth is open and he’s only barely conscious of the drool that is now covering Jaejoong’s collarbones.

“Fuck, fuck, hyung, fuck.”

Jaejoong laughs, and then moans. He pushes at Changmin’s shoulder, giving him enough space to stroke himself off. It’s fast and quick and Changmin matches his pace, rushing for his own release. The first pulse of Jaejoong’s orgasm has his entire body tightening around Changmin’s cock. Changmin gasps, thrusts faltering.

“Kiss me, kiss me.”

Changmin does, mouth open and sloppy, still trying to move. Jaejoong’s hand is flying on his cock and he’s moaning into Changmin’s mouth, biting at his lips. His legs wrap around Changmin’s back and his fingers dig into his shoulder, nails clawing down his skin.

“Oh god, yes, fuck, yes, Minnie-ah. Oh, oh, fuck!”

Changmin’s own cries are muffled against Jaejoong’s shoulder. It feels like his cock is being squeezed dry as Jaejoong comes, his body shaking and jerking through his release. The pressure is too much and not enough and Changmin thrusts quickly, biting down on Jaejoong’s shoulder as he comes, screaming out his release, and empties himself inside of Jaejoong.

He collapses, mouth open and wet against Jaejoong’s ear. Jaejoong’s fingers trail over his sweaty back and into his hair.

“Pretty good, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin grunts.

“I thought you wanted me to ride you,” Jaejoong whispers and moves his body.

“Round two,” Changmin bites out and thrusts, moaning at the tingles of pleasure shooting around his skin.

“Already?”

Changmin smirks, pushing up to his arms. “Like you said. I’m quick when it counts.”

Jaejoong laughs, pushes Changmin off him and climbs over him to ride him to another orgasm.


	2. Get Down

Running and jumping after sex is a bad idea, but the rewards are worth it. Every night, Changmin is faced with a different configuration of ALICEs to bypass. And every night, Jaejoong is his prize.

“Just think of it as training,” Jaejoong says one night with Changmin slamming into him from behind. “Sex works your muscles just as much as weight lifting.”

Changmin agreed. He’s never been so sore as he is after a full night of sex until Jaejoong is satisfied.

It’s only another month later (one month of more sex than Changmin’s had in his entire life) that Changmin approaches the topic of the job. Jaejoong sits in the kitchen, sipping on his latte, which means he’s already had coffee. Talking to Jaejoong before he’s had a cigarette and a cup of coffee is dangerous.

Jaejoong smiles at him over the rim of his cup and tells a passing servant to bring Changmin one. Changmin wants to refuse, but he’ll probably need something to hide behind.

“I need to do this job soon,” Changmin finally says, after he has his drink and the servants are no longer nearby.

Jaejoong frowns.

“It’s so close to winter, and once the snow flies, I’m not going to take risks. You want me to jump in highly guarded places with ALICEs all over and you have me carrying a pack that weighs eighty pounds. It’s so hard to jump with that much weight on my back.”

Jaejoong sighs. “I want it to be easy.”

“I’m not a superhero, Jaejoong. You’re asking the impossible.”

Changmin expects to be yelled at. He doesn’t expect Jaejoong to push his chair closer and curl into his arms. He’s fighting off tears, and Changmin panics, holding him tightly.

Jaejoong is a tough gangster. He’s not supposed to cry.

“Sorry,” Changmin says, and repeats it. “Sorry. I ... I’ll try. I’ll be better. I’ll ... let a radioactive spider bite me. I--”

Jaejoong laughs and pushes up enough to look him in the eyes. Changmin wipes away his tears.

“I’m sorry,” Jaejoong finally says. “I am. I just ... I need you to do this ...”

“Tell me what I’m doing.”

Jaejoong takes a very deep breath. “Not here.”

They leave their drinks, and Jaejoong takes his hand. He leads them into the garden and to the grassy hill that Changmin had first been aware of. Changmin loves the garden and the smells. He loves to run around its walkways even if they’re short and he loves to climb the trees. He loves to lay back in the soft grass while Jaejoong rides his cock.

“I need you to retrieve something that is so heavily guarded that the last five people who have attempted it have been sent back to me in pieces.”

Changmin’s breath catches, throat closing.

“T-the item is being kept in a secure location in the middle of Kangin’s territory.”

Changmin pales at the name of Jaejoong’s biggest rival. “K-Kangin.”

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. “Come on, I’m scarier than he is.”

Changmin gives him a look.

Jaejoong smiles. “Okay. So I was scary before we started fucking. I know exactly where it is. I have detailed maps of his entire compound and where my ... my pride ... is being kept. Every day that he ... it is there. Every day, it is there, Kangin takes a little more of my customers, my territory, because I’m too focused on getting it back. I need it back, Changmin.”

“What is it?” Changmin asks.

Jaejoong bites his lip.

“I need to know so I don’t get the wrong thing.”

Jaejoong shakes his head. “It will be the only thing in the room.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just know!” Jaejoong’s shout echoes around them.

Changmin waits, thinking. At this point in time, it doesn’t really matter what it is, how valuable it is, Changmin wants to do it. For Jaejoong. “Okay. I’ll do this. I’ll do this for you, but ... but if I can’t get it. If I can’t do this successfully, I am not going to stay. I’m getting out of there.”

“You ... you can’t just leave it there!”

“I will,” Changmin cups Jaejoong’s face in his hands. “I’ll come back and try again.”

Jaejoong shakes his head, eyes full of tears again. “I have a year. One year, and then he says he’ll ... destroy it.”

“When is your year up?”

“Christmas.”

Changmin swears. That is less than two months. They sit in silence for a little while.

“Saturday,” Changmin finally says. “I’ll be back before Sunday morning.”

Jaejoong nods. He tilts his head for a kiss and Changmin willing gives him as many as he wants, eventually removing their clothes and fucking Jaejoong until his tears are from the need to come and not from whatever pain is in his heart.

[_]---| |==| |---[_]

“I don’t want you to die,” Jaejoong says, holding Changmin’s shirt in his fists.

“I won’t.”

“You might.”

“I won’t.”

“You might.”

“So tell me not to go. Tell me I don’t have to.”

Jaejoong’s face twists with pain.

“Your prize, this thing, it’s more important than my life, isn’t it?”

“Fuck you, Changmin.”

Changmin sighs. “If you tell me what it is, I might understand why.”

“You don’t have to. You can leave, remember? I won’t send assassins after you, I won’t try to make you come back. You’re free to leave.”

“So my choices are to leave and never see you again, or go on this job and risk my life.”

Jaejoong kisses him quickly. “I wasn’t supposed to get so attached to you. I’m sorry.”

Changmin hugs him. “Don’t be sorry. As stupid as this is to say, seeing you again is worth risking my life.”

“I’ll send someone else.”

“They’ll fail.”

“Fuck, don’t go. Stay here.”

“And have the pickup destroyed?”

“Fuck!” Jaejoong yanks himself away and screams, “FUCK!”

Changmin steps toward him and then stops. Jaejoong does not turn around. The night ticks away. Changmin doesn’t understand what is so important, but it doesn’t matter. It’s important to Jaejoong, and if he’s honest with himself, he’s fallen completely and entirely in love with Jaejoong. He’s not dumb enough to say it, not right now, even if Jaejoong should already know.

“I’ll be back,” Changmin says, and Jaejoong spins around. “I promise.”

He ignores Jaejoong calling his name and sprints toward the edge of the roof. The pack on his back feels weird with no weight in it, but that will soon change. He heads toward the city. He’s spent the last two weeks memorizing the quickest way to Kangin’s main headquarters. The ALICEs thicken as he gets closer to the city. He barely brushes past one, the skin of his arm glowing blue as he skims over it.

Anticipation makes him sloppy and he has to stop halfway there, sit on a roof and center himself. It’s just another job. It’s just another jump. He does not want to fail, not because he’ll most likely be killed, but because he wants to take the pain from Jaejoong’s eyes. He wants Jaejoong to smile and be happy and that is going to be impossible until Changmin returns with ... with whatever it is he has to pick up.

Jaejoong isn’t the only one that has become inexplicably attached.

He stands and stretches, twists his body and jumps, loosening himself up. He’s bulked up so much, muscles firming and growing. He’s not sure if he likes it. The extra bulk makes it difficult to slide under ALICEs and squeeze through tight spaces. He knows Jaejoong likes it though. There are hickys all over his stomach and chest to prove that.

Changmin continues running, pacing his speed, thinking “For Jaejoong” to the beat of his footsteps. The fear of dying isn’t anything new. He needs to remember that. Being caught by the police is an immediate death sentence for him. He has been on their top ten most wanted criminals for at least three years. A year ago, a shoot-on-sight command was added to his file.

Death and the threat of death has always been a part of his jumps.

Four buildings away from Kangin’s headquarters, Changmin slows. He circles the building, keeping his eyes on it. He has to climb a couple fire escapes. The buildings this close to the city are even closer together and he does little more than step from one roof to the other. Kangin’s roof stands out. It’s a large building and covered in ALICEs. Changmin stands above it, in the dark, and watches. As soon as he’s sure he’s figured out the pattern, the ALICEs shift. The mirrors reflecting the lasers move, creating a new pattern.

Changmin curses under his breath and starts again. After the third shift, he counts the time between them. Three minutes. Every three minutes the mirrors reflecting the ALICEs move. The ALICEs originate from four lasers at the center of the roof. Changmin forces himself to be patient. He focuses on spaces, spots large enough for him to stand. It takes a long time. The moon is high and full, the air cool. Changmin figures it’s almost two in the morning. He wonders if Jaejoong is still on his roof, waiting.

A square of darkness catches his eyes. He waits, and the square moves. Every three minutes another square of safety appears and Changmin smirks. He jumps to the roof, to the corner where it originates. The first is blocked by the only ALICE that doesn’t change, stretching around all the edges of the roof, but he ducks under it and waits. He stays focused on the time, and moves, every three minutes. He fights off impatience and works his way through the maze of blue. It’s harder to stay patient the closer he gets. The squares take him all around the building, circling the hatch in the ceiling he needs to fall into. Patience. He needs to be patient.

This isn’t nearly as bad as the job he had where he was almost caught and had to squeeze in between bricks and wait for almost five hours while the owner of the diamond necklace in his pouch fucked his way through four prostitutes.

When he finally finds himself standing right on top of the rebar grate, there are ALICEs all round the edges. He has to crouch and shimmy below one ALICE and yank the grate up in less than three minutes before it all changes again. And then he has to slip into the hole (that is only half a meter square) to dodge them moving again. His grip on the grate is loose, and the two choices are to drop it or hoist it up. He can’t drop it for fear of breaking whatever it is he has to pick up. It’s heavier than it appears and takes some effort to get it up through the hole. As soon as it’s mostly secure, Changmin takes a deep breath.

He is in a small shaft that he knows widens into a square room. He shimmies down it, arms straight and tense when the walls end and his feet dangle. Everything aches, and then he’s low enough to see far enough. It’s a very long drop. He sees nothing from where he is at. Breath gasping and muscles straining, he lowers himself a few more centimeters.

There is something on the floor, though he cannot tell what.

It is a long drop. It has been a long time since he had to drop this far. The last time he was being chased by someone intent on stealing what he had stolen.

He is able to see more of the room. It’s four stories, easily. Changmin curses. He’ll break something dropping from that height. The room is only 2 meters square. The shaft is right in the middle. He fights down panic, forces himself to focus. The wall to his left is bare, nothing along the length. It looks like metal. The one to his right and in front of him are brick, easier to climb. He cannot turn to see the wall behind him. But it’s only a meter to the wall. He can make that. His arms ache. His legs are still hanging. He has no idea how long he has been in the position.

Finally, he slides down the shaft, pushes both hands in front of him and pushes himself to the right. He almost hits his head on the edge of the shaft, but clears it and falls quickly before he hits the wall and manages to slow his descent on the bricks. He pushes off and jumps down further on the side wall. He does it again. The bricks eat at his fingers and the scrape of his boots is loud. He lands on the floor, pain lancing up his legs, and he falls back, smacking his head on the concrete floor. Everything swims.

A head enters his vision and Changmin shouts, scrambling back and away while his vision clears. A boy, no more than eight, is staring at him.

“Are you okay?” he whispers in the dark.

Changmin swallows, unable to say anything. He glances around the room. There is nothing. No chair. No bowl. No jewelry. Just this boy.

He is the only thing in the room, and all of a sudden everything makes so much sense, and Changmin curses for not understanding before.

The boy shuffles closer to him. He wears shorts and a small t-shirt. He’s too skinny and obviously weak.

“Are you okay?” he asks again.

Changmin shuts his eyes and leans his head on the wall, taking stock of his body. He’s okay. A little sore. But nothing is broken.

“I’m okay. Are you okay?” Changmin asks.

The boy bites his lip. “Hungry.”

“I bet. Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

“How?”

Changmin isn’t sure. He stands up. The room is so small, but high. If he had the space to run, he could probably jump his way up between the walls. It’s just too narrow to do from a cold standing. He can climb the brick walls, where they join. He’s done that before, but not with a boy on his back.

The other wall is his salvation. There is a thick door protruding from the wall about half a meter. The rest of the wall is brick. But high above the door is a ledge. A small window that goes nowhere but into the building. It’s high enough, and Changmin is sure he can jump to the shaft from here. He hopes. It’s a long drop if he’s wrong. It’s his only option.

“Come on.” Changmin crouches down and shows the boy how to climb into the back. It’s different than the weight he’s used to carrying. The boy isn’t heavy, but the weight is spread out instead of in one area.

“What’s your name?” Changmin finally asks.

“J-Junsu.”

“Junsu. Okay. Here is what I need to do. I need to climb up there,” he points to the shaft in the ceiling. “I need you to curl up into a ball, as tight as you can. Try not to let your arms and legs hang out, okay?”

“Okay. Are you going to take me back to Jaejoong-hyung?”

Changmin smiles and nods. “That’s the plan. Let’s go.” He waits until Junsu has done as he was told, and then goes to the door. It’s easy to hoist himself up to the top of it. He uses the joint lines of the brick to climb up the corners. It’s difficult and his fingers are bleeding, but his muscles are strong, and he keeps going, until he gets to the ledge at the window.

“This is going to be very scary,” Changmin says, “but don’t worry, you won’t fall.”

_I hope._

Changmin clings to the ledge. The shaft is a meter away, but higher. It’s a daring move and Changmin takes a deep breath before swinging his body. He uses both hands to get his momentum up and then moves his hands along the edge until he’s at the very edge. Timing, position. He knows he can do this.

With a cry and a forceful push over and up, he lets go of the ledge, scrambles in the air, smacks his head on the edge of the shaft, but his arms did what they were supposed to do and he catches himself in the shaft, elbows bent, shoulder against one corner. It’s very precarious and he has to stop, legs dangling from the shaft. Junsu whimpers softly.

“Hey!”

Changmin curses at the shout below and forces his body to move, to shimmy up the shaft. The plaster next to his knee shatters with a gunshot, and he moves faster. Tiny hands grip his side and Changmin’s legs falter. He slides down the shaft. Another shot destroys part of the inner wall.

“Fuck,” he mutters and tries again, this time getting to the top before another shot echoes up the shaft.

He pulls himself up the opening, and his head goes right through an ALICE.

Sirens blare. There are more shouts below him. And around him, and he hears footsteps on the rooftop.

“Fuck!” Changmin shouts and staggers to his feet and runs right through the maze of lasers. The first jump is easy, the second also, but the third tests his tired body and he barely makes it to the next roof. He hears shouts behind him and below him. Another brick explodes by his head and he runs faster, turning off his route to another building. He avoids ALICEs again, to help him disappear in the dark.

The sound of a helicopter cuts through the air. Its spotlight flashes over rooftops, coming right at him.

“Fuck.”

He suddenly stops, under an awning to hide from the light, and curses as the copter continues to head right to them.

“Did they put a tracking beacon in you?”

Junsu jerks at the demand in his voice but shakes his head. “N-no. They ... they didn’t do anything like that.”

“What about your clothes? Anything?”

“I don’t know.”

“Quick, come on.” Changmin removes the pack and strips the boy, tearing the shirt off. The boy shivers. “I know it’s cold. Back in the pack. Come on.”

The sky to the east turns grey with dawn. The helicopter is a dark and dangerous blot in the stars.

As soon as Junsu settles, Changmin runs straight to the next building, launching to the roof above the one he is on. He misjudges but grabs the edge, smacking his entire body on the wall. The boy cries out and Changmin pulls himself up. He runs, ignoring the pain in his arm.

The helicopter does not follow him. A volley of bullets pummels the awning on the other roof.

Changmin loves being right. He keeps running, shadows forming over rooftops as the sky lightens. His energy staggers, but he continues. He can’t stop now. He has no idea what time it is or where he is. He only knows he’s back when he sees Jaejoong and he stops quickly. He’s panting, breath short and painful. His arm hurts. His legs are on fire.

Jaejoong looks pensive, taking slow steps toward him.

Finally, Changmin collapses. He reaches around and takes off the pack and feels little hands cling to his shirt until he freezes.

“Hyung!” And a little naked blur barrells past him and into Jaejoong’s arms and Changmin passes out.

[_]---| |==| |---[_]

Changmin wakes up to Junsu’s cute face above him. He moans and curls away.

“Hyung! He’s awake,” Junsu whisper-shouts.

A moment later, the bed jostles and Jaejoong is there, smiling, almost crying. He runs his fingers over Changmin’s cheek. “How do you feel?”

“Broken.”

Jaejoong chuckles. “Your wrist and your ankle were broken.”

“Fuck.”

“Hungry?”

He nods. Much like his first night, Jaejoong feeds him from his chopsticks.

“Thank you,” Jaejoong says quietly. “Thank you so much for rescuing him.”

Changmin nods. He doesn’t know what else to do. He doesn’t even know what’s going on anymore.

“Junsu is my baby brother. I thought he was safely hidden until Kangin killed my family and kidnapped him. Everyone I sent was killed, his defenses were too much.”

“They shot at me,” Changmin grumbles.

Jaejoong nods. “Yeah.”

“You should have told me.”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jaejoong exhales slowly. “You wouldn’t have gone.”

Changmin sits up, ignoring the pain in his wrist. “Really? You think so little of me? If you had told me, hey this bastard kidnapped my little brother, I probably would have tried harder and complained less.”

“I could not risk that. If you ... if you did not save him, no one could. Kangin would have killed him.”

“I am sitting right here you know,” Junsu says with an eye roll.

Jaejoong smiles and pulls him in for a hug. “Yes, you are, and oh my god, you’re here. You’re actually here, and ... “

Changmin sighs and leans against the pillows, watching Jaejoong laugh and hug and kiss his little brother. All of his scrapes have been healed with little scarring, but he can still feel the cut of brick into his skin. It was worth it, to see this, to see Jaejoong happy and smiling, and not have this boy’s life and dead body on his conscience.

“Anyway,” Jaejoong says. “I have your money ready for you, so you can ... you can leave ... I mean ... you can ...”

Changmin stares at him, face carefully blank. Is that all this was? Just using him to get his brother back? Changmin isn’t too surprised. The man is a gangster, and does what he can to get his own way.

“Thanks,” Changmin says. “I’ll ... I’ll leave later tonight.”

“You’re leaving?” Junsu says and crawls over to him.

“Yes,” Changmin replies, trying not to look at Jaejoong or feel the way his chest tightens.

Junsu pouts. “Tell him he can stay.” He turns to Jaejoong and crosses his arms. “Tell Changmin he can stay.”

“I’m not going to make ...”

“It’s a choice, duh,” Junsu says and rolls his eyes again. “He can go or he can stay. Tell him he can stay.”

Changmin thinks about what that means, staying. It means he’ll belong to Jaejoong, probably only do jumps for Jaejoong. He isn’t sure he wants that. He’s always been his own person and free. He has never wanted to be part of a gang.

They stare at each other.

Changmin ruffles Junsu’s hair. “I know I can stay,” he says. “I know, but I’m not going to.”

“Why not?” Junsu demands.

Changmin smiles at him and meets Jaejoong’s eyes. “I’m not a gangster.”

Jaejoong frowns.

Junsu huffs. “Well, neither am I, but I’m staying.”

“You probably will end up being one.”

“Hyung says I can’t.”

“Your hyung controls half the city.”

“He says that doesn’t mean anything here, at home. Will you stay?” Junsu whispers. “Please.”

“I can’t.”

Junsu nods and hugs Changmin’s neck. “Okay. I ... I don’t understand why not, but okay. I ... Thank you for coming to get me, Changmin-hyung, and bringing me back to Jaejoong-hyung.”

Junsu slides off the bed and leaves the room.

“Do you want me to stay?” Changmin whispers.

Jaejoong looks away. “Does that matter?”

“Yes.”

“Of course, I want you to stay.”

“Why?”

“Don’t be dumb. You’re smart.”

“I am. And I’m smart enough to protect myself from more than just physical harm.”

Jaejoong sighs. “I want you to stay. Please.” He crawls over the bed to him and trails his fingers on Changmin’s cheek. “Please stay. Please. Don’t leave me.”

“I don’t want to be a gangster. I like being free. I like running and doing whatever I want. I don’t want to be controlled or ...”

Jaejoong nods. “I won’t. I promise I won’t. You can have all that. Please stay.”

Changmin lets their lips touch in a short kiss, but he knows that he is not going to stay.

[_]---| |==| |---[_]

Winter passes slowly. Changmin only takes jobs within his district and cleans snow and ice off roofs on his own. He’s allowed to be picky because of the money Jaejoong paid him. He attempts to keep from thinking of Jaejoong and fails most of the time. The snow reminds him of Jaejoong’s pale skin. The moon reminds him of Jaejoong’s bright smile and wide eyes. Every job reminds him of what he considers to be his most important job.

It isn’t until the first warmth of spring that Changmin ventures closer to Jaejoong’s compound. It is disguised as nothing more than a warehouse, just like the ones around it. Changmin runs over his roof. The ALICEs are disengaged. Changmin tries not to think about that every time he runs across Jaejoong’s roof and there is no security system. Some nights, the roof door is propped open. Changmin ignores it as best he can.

During the first warm night of the year, Changmin drops into an alley to deliver a package and comes face to face with Jaejoong.

They stare at one another. It takes Changmin a long moment to recover his senses and he rolls his eyes. He retrieves the small envelope from his pouch and hands it over to Jaejoong.

“Please don’t tell me you just had me steal your own ring just to talk to me.”

Jaejoong smirks and takes it. “No. That ring actually belongs to Kangin’s little pet of a bitch, Leeteuk. Win win for me.” He puts the envelope into his suit jacket.

Changmin snorts and says, “Payment, please.”

“I miss you, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin looks away and says nothing. He refuses to admit that he misses Jaejoong too, but he just can’t live in that life. He wants to be free.

Jaejoong sighs heavily. “I want you to come by one day.”

“Maybe.”

“Please. Even Junsu wants to see you again.”

“Maybe.” He only turns to look at Jaejoong when the other holds out an envelope full of cash. It’s probably more than the job is worth. Changmin doesn’t bother to count it. He puts the envelope in his pouch and turns away. There’s a fire escape nearby and Changmin uses it to hoist himself up and climb to the roof. He doesn’t look to see if Jaejoong is watching him.

It’s another three weeks before Changmin sees Jaejoong again. He’s on his way home from a delivery and, halfway through the jump to Jaejoong’s roof, he realizes he has been distracted and almost too late, notices the blue glow of ALICEs all over it. He has to pull up abruptly, just barely stopping his forward momentum, and almost slamming into a web of lasers.

Jaejoong chuckles from his place near the middle of the web. “Hi.”

“Fucker,” Changmin says and then his breath catches. Jaejoong is completely naked, the blue light of the lasers glowing on his tattooed skin.

Jaejoong smiles. He turns a mirror near him and gives Changmin a path across his roof, but not to him.

“How long have you been planning this?”

Jaejoong shrugs, sliding his hand down his chest to his erection. “Oh, six months or so.”

So practically since Changmin left. He judges the ALICEs around Jaejoong and knows that turning one in the middle of his current path will make a new one right to Jaejoong. Two options. Run across the roof. Run to Jaejoong.

“How’s Junsu?”

Jaejoong’s face breaks into a wide smile. “He’s good. Learning fast and he’s so smart, but if you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about my younger brother when I’m standing here naked and touching myself, hoping you’ll fuck me.”

Changmin fights off a smile. “Fine. Then what should we talk about it?”

“Oh, I don’t know. The weather is warm.”

“It is.”

“You left me.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to join your gang.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

“What are you asking then?”

Jaejoong smiles and uses both hands to touch himself. “Orgasms. I want orgasms.”

“I’m sure you know how to give yourself an orgasm.”

“Yes, but they aren’t nearly as satisfying as the ones that you give me when you’re fucking me from behind and leaving bite marks and hickys on my back.”

Changmin fights off a shiver at that mental image, but his cock is hard as a rock. “Is that all you want?” he says carefully, hoping his voice doesn’t betray how fucking horny he is. He hasn’t had sex since Jaejoong. Not even a blowjob.

Jaejoong shrugs again and moans. He leans against the brick behind him and strokes faster, moaning softly. “Right ... right now. Yes.”

“I can’t ... I can’t ...” Changmin shuts his mouth and stops walking. He turns the mirror to form the path to Jaejoong. He wants Jaejoong desperately and follows his feet (and his heart). He steps into Jaejoong’s body and replaces his hand with his own, stroking slowly.

“I can’t be satisfied with just your body,” Changmin whispers. “I’m greedy and selfish and I want more than that. I ... I went on that job for you because I was willing to die for you. I can’t accept anything less than that from you.” He can’t say he loves him, not yet, but by the wide-eyed look in Jaejoong’s eyes, he gets it.

Jaejoong swallows roughly and nods. “I didn’t want you to go, remember? I didn’t want you to die for me.”

“I don’t want to be kept.”

“I know. Fuck, Minnie-ah, I know. I won’t ground you. I won’t dictate your runs and your jumps. I have perfect roof access for you to keep doing your jobs. I won’t even ask about them if you don’t want me to, which I know you won’t.”

Changmin takes a deep breath.

“I didn’t want you to leave. I didn’t. I want you to stay with me.”

“I know. I didn’t want to leave, but I can’t be kept and controlled.”

Jaejoong smiles and puts his hands on Changmin’s shoulders, he tangles his fingers into Changmin’s hair, and pulls his head down close enough to kiss. “That’s one reason why I like you so much. You don’t let me tell you what to do. You don’t let me dictate your life. I need that. I need you. I want you. Please, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin kisses him just to get him to shut up and to think about this, but kissing Jaejoong and thinking do not go well together. He drops his hands down Jaejoong’s bare back and cups his ass, pressing their bodies together. The kiss deepens and Jaejoong moans.

“Okay,” Changmin says. “Tonight ... I ... I’ll stay tonight. I ... I ...”

“Trial period,” Jaejoong counters. “A month. You stay a month and if you think I’m being controlling and unfair ...”

“I can throw you over my knee and spank you.”

“Oh god, yes please, yes.”

“Good,” Changmin growls and kisses him. “Now. Tonight. Do you still have those padded handcuffs?”

  
Jaejoong, observing his kingdom from on high.


End file.
